imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Pacardi Pokémon League
Alongside more typical organisms of life, Pokémon exist in the Kingdom and Republic of Pacardia. The Pacardi Pokémon League refers to the regional Pokémon League of the island nation. 8 out of 9 of the City-States serve as places to get badges, with their current Kaisers/Kaiserins as Gym Leaders of the City-States. This is because being a Gym Leader is one of the utmost kaiserly duties. Upon acquiring all 8 Badges, a Pokémon Trainer goes to Jamsterdam. The Capital City-State houses the 1337 4 (Elite Four), which consists of Michael Phelps, Snoop Dog, Cheech Marin, and Kaiser Paul Tokin. Afterwards, the Trainer must battle the Champion, HRE King Patrick Pacard. Videogame adaptations based on the real-life experience of going through the League have been made for the Nintendo 3DS: Pokémon Herb Green and Pokémon Snow White. Starter Pokémon Before embarking on a Pokémon journey, it is customary for beginning Trainers to visit Professor Palm, who will give them a choice of a Treecko, Charmander, or Totodile as a starter. Gym Leaders Kiriko Location: Dawngate Type: Fairy Badge: Fae Badge Team: Togekiss, Mawile, Sylveon, Gardevoir Tarja Location: Belmont Type: Dark Badge: Eclipse Badge Team: Umbreon, Houndoom, Mandibuzz, Zoroark Ryan Location: Virmire Type: Steel Badge: Alloy Badge Team: Steelix, Aggron, Skarmory, Aegislash Stossel Location: Garvey Islands Type: Fire Badge: Torch Badge Team: Simisear, Arcanine, Charizard, Chandelure Tipper Location: Sheoth Type: Psychic Badge: Mental Badge Team: Hypno, Espeon, Delphox, Reuniclus Lindsey Location: Whytecliffe Type: Dragon Badge: Scale Badge Team: Haxorus, Garchomp, Dragonite, Hydreigon Daler Location: Masyaf Type: Ground Badge: Tremor Badge Team: Steelix, Excadrill, Flygon, Golurk Gutfeld Location: Yellowknife Type: Ice Badge: Frost Badge Team: Glaceon, Walrein, Froslass, Beartic 1337 4 Michael Type: Normal Team: Zangoose, Snorlax, Staraptor, Kangaskhan, Porygon-Z Snoop Type: Electric Team: Jolteon, Rotom, Luxray, Zebstrika, Raikou Cheech Type: Steel Team: ' Aggron, Lucario, Empoleon, Bisharp, Heatran' Paul Type: Grass Team: Simisage, Torterra, Serperior, Ferrothorn, Virizion Champion Patrick Type: Various Team: Tropius, Blaziken, Vaporeon, Galvantula, Spiritomb, Kyurem Pacardia Pokédex The Pacardidex has 210 Pokémon. It does not necessarily represent all of the Pokémon seen and used in Pacardia, as various Pokémon have been introduced to Pacardia over time, and it is difficult to determine what can and cannot be considered "native" to the island nation. Treecko Grovyle Septile Charmander Charmeleon Charizard Totodile Croconaw Feraligatr Zigzagoon Linoone Taillow Swellow Pidove Tranquill Unfezant Rufflet Braviary Deerling Sawsbuck Tyrogue Hitmonlee Hitmonchan Hitmontop Makuhita Hariyama Riolu Lucario Meditite Medicham Hawlucha Grimer Muk Nidoran♀ Nidorina Nidoqueen Seviper Croagunk Toxicroak Sandshrew Sandslash Trapinch Vibrava Flygon Sandile Krokorok Krookodile Golett Golurk Archen Archeops Amaura Aurorus Larvitar Pupitar Tyranitar Yanma Yanmega Scyther Scizor Whirlipede Scolipede Joltik Galvantula Larvesta Volcarona Heracross Gastly Haunter Gengar Duskull Dusclops Dusknoir Phantump Trevenant Litwick Lampent Chandelure Spiritomb Skarmory Aron Lairon Aggron Honedge Doublade Aegislash Beldum Metang Metagross Mawile Onix Steelix Chikorita Bayleaf Meganium Tropius Bulbasaur Ivysaur Venusaur Exeggcute Exeggutor Seedot Nuzleaf Shiftry Ferroseed Ferrothorn Cyndaquil Quilava Typhlosion Growlithe Arcanine Magby Magmar Magmortar Torchic Combusken Blaziken Fletchling Fletchinder Talonflame Torkoal Squirtle Wartortle Blastoise Buizel Floatzel Mudkip Marshtomp Swampert Carvanha Sharpedo Chinchou Lanturn Relicanth Lapras Pichu Pikachu Raichu Mareep Flaaffy Ampharos Shinx Luxio Luxray Blitzle Zebstrika Magnemite Magneton Magnezone Rotom Drowzee Hypno Solosis Duosion Reuniclus Ralts Kirlia Gardevoir Gallade Natu Xatu Cubchoo Beartic Snorunt Glalie Froslass Spheal Sealeo Walrein Axew Fraxure Haxorus Dratini Dragonair Dragonite Gible Gabite Garchomp Druddigon Poochyena Mightyena Zorua Zoroark Vullaby Mandibuzz Houndour Houndoom Deino Zweilous Hydreigon Togepi Togetic Togekiss Eevee Vaporeon Jolteon Flareon Espeon Umbreon Leafeon Glaceon Sylveon Ditto Articuno Ho-Oh Latios Kyogre Groudon Rayquaza Giratina Category:Pacardia